Recuerdos Enterrados
by Llink
Summary: Decían que era Leon Kennedy, un agente de los Estados Unidos. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar nada de su vida pasada, ni siquiera a esa misteriosa mujer que lo visitaba en el hospital. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?


Hola lectoras y lectores aquí les dejo esta historia de Resident Evil esperando sea de su agrado. Se trata de Leon y Ada, mis personajes favoritos de la serie.

Dedicado a todos los fans de estos personajes del juego. En especial a : Fatty Rose Malfoy, Nelida Treschi, Deestiny y Holyblack

Aclaración : Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

¿Leon?

Esa voz nuevamente lo sacudió, logrando despertarlo del ensueño en el que se encontraba.

-Tienes visitas Leon.

Algo aguijoneaba su mente, una sensación inquietante que le hacia arrugar la frente cada que alguien decía su nombre. Esa sensación duraba poco más de un instante y no le daba el tiempo suficiente de descubrir que era.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos. Necesita descansar- una voz aguda de mujer se escuchó más claramente.

-El médico dice que debemos despertarlo y platicar con él- afirmó convencida otra voz de mujer de tono más chillón.

- ¿No sabe quienes son ustedes?- preguntó otra tercera voz de mujer, de tono más sensual.

-Dice el médico que puede recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento- la voz de la primera mujer sonó irritada.- Sé que llevará tiempo, pero todos debemos ayudarlo. Leon, despierta, por favor.

Leon abrió los ojos y espero a que sus ojos se enfocaran. Cuando la luz de la habitación se volvió mas nítida, le permitió ver el bello rostro de una mujer un poco más joven que él visiblemente preocupada. Trató en su mente de ponerle nombre a ese rostro. Decían que era Claire Redfield.

La joven llevaba recogido el cabello lacio en una larga coleta, llevaba al cuello un pañuelo de flores que entonaba con el mismo color de su pantalón de mezclilla y sus ojos azules.

-Ada está aquí- repuso otra joven mujer que se encontraba al lado de Claire, la joven era de cabello rubio corto a la altura de los oídos. A esa joven vestida con un traje ejecutivo azul marino la reconocía como Sherry Birkin. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña enfermera con ese atuendo particular color morado,de rizado cabello pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa que revisaba un aparato extraño al cual estaba conectado.

-Buenas tardes, joven Leon-La enfermera se acercó a la cama después de revisar sus signos vitales y pulsó el botón para alzar la cabecera de la cama de hospital-. Ahora ya puede verlas mejor.

-Si necesitan algo me avisan- les pidió la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación. Claire y Sherry asintieron.

Ya incorporada la cabecera, Leon vio a Ada sentada a los pies de la cama. Recordó que Claire le explicó que ellas tres lo conocían desde hace más de catorce años. Cuando miraba a esa mujer guapa, de cabello corto negro, de ojos cafés, y rasgos asiáticos, no podía mantener el contacto visual con ella, ya que le incomodaba. No sabía si se debía a como lo miraba o por la poca emoción que veía en su mirada.

No recordaba quiénes eran, pero en las últimas semanas, se había dado cuenta que no parecía agradarle en particular a Ada. Siempre se sentaba lejos y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. En una ocasión le pareció que ella era muy indiferente hacia él y su estado, parecía como si se viera obligada a visitarlo en el hospital. Más de una vez, no pudo evitar preguntarse el por que lo visitaba si no le agrada, pero nunca fue capaz de preguntarlo.

-¡Hola Claire, Hola Sherry!-las saludó efusivamente.- Hola Ada -la saludó, aunque no sonó como él esperaba.

-Claire y yo iremos por un café- dijo Sherry-.¿Quieres uno Ada?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

Una vez que abandonaron la habitación, se produjo un pasmado silencio. Leon se sentía incómodo pero a la vez no le desagradaba encontrarse a solas con ella.

-¿Cómo estás Leon?- preguntó al fin Ada.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás Ada?

-Estoy bien- Ada arrugó la frente un instante-. Ocupada,como siempre.

-Pareces cansada- dijo él. No recordaba que aspecto tenía Ada normalmente, pero tenía ojeras-.¿Has dormido bien?

-En realidad, no- admitió ella tras una breve pausa-. Han sido unas semanas muy estresantes.

-Deberías intentar con uno de estos-dijo él, tocando el tubo de la vía intravenosa-. Dormirás plácidamente.

Le complació que Ada sonriera; era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa desde que había despertado en el hospital. Deseó oírla reír. Ella irradiaba seguridad y sensualidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo ella.

Leon no sabía bien de que hablar. Recibía visitas de sus compañeros de trabajo; en su mayoría de mujeres, pero ninguna de esas visitas era tan extraña como la de Ada. Cuanto más amable era , más distante se volvía ella, casi como si esperase que él no la tratara bien.

-Leon, siempre el sobreviviente- espetó Ada, tomándolo por sorpresa-. Eres uno de los 25 sobrevivientes de ese accidente aéreo.

Ada extendió su mano a hacia su pequeño bolso y sacó un pequeño accesorio el cual le pasó a Leon.

-El día del accidente te encontraron con esto- Ada le pasó la polvera que dejó en el helicóptero esperando recordara lo que dejó en ese accesorio. Esperando que recordara a Simmons. Pero en especial , esperaba que recordara a quien le pertenecía ese compacto.

-Es muy bonito- dijo él mientras la examinaba.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ada; supo que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-Me parece haberlo visto antes- dijo Leon, sin recordarlo bien, pero esa mariposa sentía que tenía un significado, pero no conseguía recordar cual era.

-Poco a poco irás recordándolo todo- repuso Ada con una sonrisa que no reflejaron sus ojos. Se puso en pie y tomó su pequeño bolso.-Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres llevártelo?- le señaló con la mano la vía intravenosa.

Ada soltó una risita y le acarició la mano.

-Te veré mañana-

En cuanto lo tocó, él sintió un escalofrío familiar en la espalda. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se despertó abruptamente, en vez de dolor. Involuntariamente le apretó la mano para alargar la conexión que anhelaba.

El contacto con Ada era mejor que la morfina. El mero roce de sus dedos en la piel hacía que se sintiera vivo y excitado. La primera vez que ocurrió fue desde que ella le había besado el dorso de la mano mientras le murmuraba lo arrepentida que estaba, pensando que él se encontraba inconsciente. Aunque su cerebro no la reconociera, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella.

Ada miró su mano y luego a él con una curiosidad que se preguntaba si ella sentía la misma conexión. Entonces centró su mirada en sus ojos y durante un momento parecieron suaves y receptivos, como si su indiferencia se disolviera, pero justo entonces el sonido de su celular la distrajo y se apartó.

-Buena noches, Leon- dijo, mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

En cuanto se marchó, la estancia se volvió tan fría y estéril como cualquier otra habitación de hospital, y él se sintió más solo que nunca.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, es mi primera historia de Resident Evil, les agradecería muchos sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia. Por cierto, ¿hay chicos que gusten de leer Ada y Leon? por que en su mayoría son autoras las que suben sus geniales historias y tenía esa duda, solo para aclarar, soy chico, bueno, me despido saludos a todos


End file.
